Seto's Week
by DragonsDesire
Summary: Sequel to "Kiss of the Cards". Yami lost the game and now he's Seto's for a WHOLE week! What's in store? Lots of humor, romance, and lots of sexy fun! Read and enjoy the fun! Yaoi SxYY Rated R for a reason! Dun Like Dun Read!
1. Sunday

'Ello everyone! 'ow are you on this fine day? Good I 'ope! Well you guys asked for it so here you guys go!  
  
THE SEQUEL TO "KISS OF THE CARDS" . . . "SETO'S WEEK"!!!!!!!  
  
I would like to thank all of my readers for your wonderful reviews to "Kiss of the Cards". You have made me soooo happy! *glomps all readers* Yes I know it was taken down, but it's back up! YAY!!! (I swear someone is out to get me, I just know it!)  
  
For those who haven't been following this story, it deals with Yami losing a game to Seto and now Seto could do whatever he wants with Yami for an ENTIRE week. So basically you can tell this is a Seto/Yami pairing ^_^ This story is going to be based on Seto's full week so there is only going to be seven chapters, maybe an epilogue if I feel up to it.  
  
Also . . . there are also going to be other pairings in this story and I'm telling you in advance just so you know:  
  
Yugi/Jou (I don't know how to spell Jou's full name so will keep it at that)  
  
Ryou/Bakura (Well duh!)  
  
Malik/Marik (come on . . . I have to put my psycho's in here somewhere! ^_^)  
  
Honda/Otogi (really . . . I can't really see this pairing but hey it could work.)  
  
Also . . . there is probably going to be Anzu getting made fun of and maybe some tricks played on her so if you like her then don't read this!!!!!!!  
  
~*WARNING WARNING*~ as you have guess this is a yaoi or shounen-ai story so if you have a problem with homosexual relationships then I suggest you click the back button right now! Also there will be lemons in here . . . some with links and some without. If I think it's too hot for fanfiction.net then I'll give you a link! You have been warned in advance so please be responsible in what you read and leave others to their reading! You have been warned! ~*WARNING WARNING*~  
  
Disclaimer: Simple, Yugioh doesn't belong to me in anyway whatsoever . . . SO NO SUEING! This is just for fun.  
  
With all that said and done . . . ENJOY READING THIS!!!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
'Seto's Week'  
  
By: DragonsDesire  
  
Chapter 1: Sunday  
  
*~*~*~*Seto's POV*~*~*~*  
  
A week.  
  
A whole week.  
  
For an entire week, Yami is mine to do whatever I feel like with him. For the moment I can think of nothing else that would make me giddier than I feel now.  
  
Okay . . . that sounded REALLY gay. Oh who cares, it's true so why beat around the bush.  
  
Still, it's hard to believe Yami is willing to go through this. Seriously . . . I don't think he played that game fairly, but I ain't complaining. Do you hear me complaining? I don't think so. I don't complain. CEO's just don't do things like that.  
  
Staring up at the ceiling, I feel Yami snuggle closer to my side and tighten his hold around my waist. Hehe . . . he won't admit it, but he's adorable when he's asleep. Turning my head I look at the clock. 5:30 a.m. on a Sunday. Eh . . . Sunday's are okay I guess.  
  
No wait . . . they suck! That means I have to go to work tomorrow. FUCK! Sometimes I really hate work. I swear all my employees are complete jackasses. Stupid, incompetent idiots who don't even know how to work a damn computer. They are also kiss-ups, which I really hate people like that. Did I mention they're all stupid?  
  
Yami shifts again and mumbles something in his sleep. I look down at his face. Maybe I can take off the week. I don't see why I couldn't since I own the company. Wait . . . another problem! BIG BIG BIG meeting tomorrow and can't miss it. My hand comes to stroke his face.  
  
Okay . . . I'll go to work Monday then take the rest of the week off. I'll make it up to Yami tomorrow. I smile. Yep. . . I will DEFINITELY make it up to him tomorrow.  
  
Now that I have gotten that all straightened out I'm going to bed. Hey . . . it's the summer and that means no school so I'm aloud to sleep in. You see . . . I'm not always so grown up; I can act like a kid if I want to.  
  
Why am I telling you this? Night.  
  
*~*~*~*Normal POV*~*~*~*  
  
It was early morning in the city of Domino; 7:30 to be exact. In a small game shop at one end of the town, a young man with spiked tri color hair lay peacefully in bed, his koi's arms wrapped around his stomach securely. The sun's rays slowly filtered in the room, hitting the two on the bed.  
  
Yugi Motou smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer into his boyfriend. Thank God it was a Sunday . . . and summer. That meant sleeping in and staying out late. Nothing could be better.  
  
Yugi flinched when he heard a rapid rapping on a door, rousing him from a dream consisting a can of whipped cream and his lover. When it finally calmed down, he sighed and tried to fall back asleep.  
  
The rapping began again, this time followed by a shrill voice, "Yugi?! You awake?!" The knocking continued.  
  
Yugi groaned and rubbed his eyes. It was Anzu. She had gone away to New York last year to pursue her dancing career. At least it gave Yami a break from her constant flirting. What was she doing back though?  
  
"Yugi?! Are you up yet?!"  
  
After prying himself out of his lover's arms, Yugi fixed his sweatpants and made his way downstairs, almost falling down actually. When he reached the door, Anzu was still knocking, giving him a headache.  
  
'This had better be good' he thought as he opened the door.  
  
Anzu stared at Yugi excitedly, "Hello Yugi! I'm back from New York! How are you?!"  
  
Yugi looked at her with squinted eyes. He was really irritated right now. Truth to be told, he was happy that she left, she had become so annoying. He put a hand on the doorframe and gave her an aggravated look. "Anzu . . . it's seven thirty in the morning on a Sunday. Why couldn't you have waited until later to come here?"  
  
Anzu gave a giggle . . . Yugi wanted to slap her right now. Anzu gave a smile and said, "Oh Yugi I know it's a little early, but I just couldn't wait to see you! I'm here for summer vacation! It's felt like an eternity since I've seen you! "  
  
'And why couldn't it have BEEN an eternity?' thought Yugi.  
  
Anzu continued, "Plus . . . I wanted to see Yami," She looked over his shoulder, "Is he here?"  
  
Yugi didn't answer her right away. She wasn't here when he hooked up with Seto, or when Yugi hooked up with –  
  
"Hey Yug'. Who's here?"  
  
Yugi turned around to see Jou coming down the stairs, his hair sticking out and his eyes half closed with sleep.  
  
Anzu waved, "Hey Jou! I was just wondering where Yami was."  
  
Jou looked at her, frustration clearly written all over his face. Wasn't she supposed to be in America? He looked over at Yugi who nodded his head, saying that they should tell the truth.  
  
Yugi turned to Anzu, "He's not here."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
". . . He's at Kaiba's." said Jou.  
  
Anzu looked like a fish out of water. Her mouth agape, it was opening and closing every once in a while. Yugi could only smirk. He knew Anzu had a major crush on Yami for the longest time. However, said man couldn't stand the woman.  
  
Anzu finally found her voice, "Why is he there?!"  
  
Jou pretended to think on the matter and Yugi came to wrap his arms around Jou, surprising Anzu more. "Maybe . . . maybe because he lives there now?"  
  
Again Anzu was lost for words. First finding out Yami was at Kaiba's mansion, and two . . . seeing Yugi with his hands around Jou as if he were his . . .  
  
Her eyes widened in shock, "You two aren't . . ."  
  
Yugi stared at her, "Gay?" he looked at Jou, "is that the word she's looking for?"  
  
Jou wrapped his arms around Yugi, "I believe so buddy." his hold tightened, "I believe that's the word she's looking for."  
  
Anzu took a step back and Yugi said, "Yes, we are gay, and are very happy too. Sorry to spoil yours dreams, but so is Yami. That's why he's at Seto's. Get the picture?"  
  
"H-how could this have happened? I love Yami! Not a stuck up billionaire!"  
  
"Well if you don't believe us why don't you go ask him yourself? But I don't think it's wise to wake up Seto at a time like this." Replied Jou.  
  
Anzu stomped her foot and turned. They call him Seto now?! Well she was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did! Getting into her car she turned on the engine and took off down the street, her wheels squealing.  
  
Jou smirked and picked up Yugi, "Can we go back to sleep now?"  
  
Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck, "Works for me." Shutting the door, the two made their way upstairs to their warm bed.  
  
*~*~*~*Seto's Mansion*~*~*~*  
  
Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong!!!!  
  
Seto groaned in his sleep as the shrilling of the doorbell kept ringing in his ears. Opening an eye he stared at the clock. 8:00?! Who the fuck would be here at that early in the morning!?  
  
Seto tried to ignore it and snuggles closer to Yami.  
  
Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong!!!  
  
Curse that infuriating bell! Whoever was out there were in so much trouble. With a grunt Seto lifted himself off the bed, Yami giving an exasperated moan, "Seto . . . get back here."  
  
Seto wrapped his robe around himself, the ringing making him clench his teeth. "Just let me go kick this person's ass then I'll come back." Yami gave a whined moan and plopped back on the bed, the blanket pooling around his hips.  
  
"Get back soon." He mumbled into the sheets.  
  
Seto gave a small salute and made his way downstairs, trying to put on the most intimidating face he could muster. When he answered the door, he stared for a moment then crossed his arms, "Anzu . . . it's eight o'clock in the morning. What the hell are you doing knocking on my door?"  
  
"I've come to see Yami now where is he?!" She demanded.  
  
"Well . . . unfortunately for you he's not available at the moment, for normal people are sleeping right now. If you want you can leave a message, the price . . . a good kick in the ass!"  
  
Anzu huffed and stomped her foot again, "How dare you, Kaiba! I have every right to see him! Now I want to see him!"  
  
Seto put a finger to his chin and raised his eyebrows, "actually . . . you have NO right to see him right now. Now leave before I get really pissed off, you little skank."  
  
"Oh why you little . . ."  
  
Suddenly Seto lunged forward, in the process making Anzu scream. Then two arms donned in black silk sleeves made their way around Seto's waist. They tugged him back, "Ssseetttooo . . . now's a time for sleepy. Not a time for waking up. Come back to bed."  
  
Seto chuckled at Yami. He found it funny when Yami was like this; it just proves Yami isn't a morning person.  
  
Anzu, on the other hand, was less than amused. She was doing the open mouth fish face again and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. "So . . . so it's true?! You're gay Yami?!"  
  
Yami looked over and groaned, "What the hell are you doing here? Go back to America." With that he pulled Seto back in the house and shut the door.  
  
She stared at the door for a while. She was being rejected?! Anzu started pounding on the door. "Oh no you don't! I want to talk to you!"  
  
Without warning the sprinklers in the yard turned on, drenching her with freezing cold water. With a loud scream she took off, complaining about her hair being wrecked.  
  
Inside, Yami was smiling and leaning against Seto who turned off the sprinklers. "I guess that worked."  
  
Yami nodded and cuddled closer to Seto, "I'm too tired to walk upstairs . . . living room couch is closer."  
  
"Works for me." Replied Seto who picked up Yami and walked to the couch. When they were situated they fell asleep, Yami curled up like a cat in Seto's lap.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Seto! I'm home!" shouted Mokuba in his hyper voice. Receiving no response, the black haired boy shrugged and rushed to his room to dispose of his stuff. After, he raced downstairs towards the living room.  
  
Mokuba stared then smiled. People might hate to admit it, but Yami and his brother made a nice couple. One thing Mokuba really liked was the change in his brother. He smiled a lot more and even did more stuff with him, taking time out of his company just to be with himself and Yami.  
  
He would feel bad to wake them up right now. 'Oh what the hell! Do it for fun!'  
  
With a giant lunge Mokuba landed on one side of the couch, in the process scaring the shit out of the two men sitting on the other side. With a yelp of surprise both fell to the floor in a heap, Mokuba laughing hard. "That was priceless! You should have seen your faces when you fell!"  
  
Yami glared at Mokuba, sitting up on Seto's chest. Seto stared at his brother, "What are you doing home so early?"  
  
Mokuba snorted, "Bro . . . it's like 11:30. Technically this is the afternoon for you."  
  
Seto looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, "Oh. Right." He stared at Yami, "Breakfast?"  
  
Yami nodded his head and got off Seto, holding out his hand for him to take. "How about Brunch instead?"  
  
"What's the difference?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Yami.  
  
Rolling his eyes in amusement, Seto took Yami by the hand and led him to the kitchen. When Yami was situated on the counter – he never sat at the table when Seto cooked – Seto began cooking.  
  
After a while the smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and hash browns filled the kitchen, making Yami's mouth water. Everyone knew Seto was a brilliant businessman, but also an exceptional cook!  
  
Soon two plates filled with hot, delicious food were set on the island table in the kitchen and Seto took a seat, patting the stool next to him for Yami to take. (You know those little areas in kitchens that have a table attached to the floor. That's an island.) Yami quickly jumped off the counter and took the seat. The meal was wonderful and Yami ate every bite.  
  
After downing a glass of milk, Yami grabbed the dishes and placed them in the sink. Turning around he gave Seto a small smile. "So Seto . . . have any ideas for this week?"  
  
Seto walked over and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, "I might," he brought the smaller body closer, "Yet, that's still my secret."  
  
Yami gave a little growl and punched Seto's arm, "Damn you. You know I hate surprises."  
  
"I know, that's why I like to torture you with them." Said Seto who gave a little wink.  
  
Yami began to protest, but was cut off when Seto's lips descended on his own. Closing his eyes in bliss, Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and let Seto's tongue enter his mouth. Even now he tasted great.  
  
Someone clearing their throat brought their kiss to a close, and they turned to see Mokuba in the doorway. "Good. Now that your done sucking each other's faces off," Seto glared and Mokuba winced, "Sorry. Now that you're done kissing. Seto, would it be alright if I went to camp with some friends?"  
  
Seto cocked his head, "Where, when, how long, and what time do you leave?"  
  
"The Forester's Camp, starting today, runs for a whole week, and I leave at three in the afternoon."  
  
Seto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why not." Mokuba gave a happy yell and wrapped his arms around his brothers waist, "Now go get packed and don't forget anything."  
  
"Gotcha Big Bro!" with that a black blur ran out the kitchen.  
  
Yami shakes his head in hilarity, "I'm still trying to figure out how he can always have so much energy."  
  
Seto have a small grunt and wrapped his arms back around Yami's petite waist, "That is a mystery I'm STILL trying to figure out." Yami laughed and put his head on his lover's chest.  
  
"So . . . what are we doing today?"  
  
"Well," started Seto, "since it IS a Sunday we could let your friends come over for a while."  
  
Yami nodded his head, "That could be fun. Are you sure you can handle Bakura this time though?"  
  
Seto winced at the memory. Somehow, Bakura had found Seto's Stepfather's liquor cabinet and apparently drank all the wine in there. Bakura was so drunk that he broke at least five vases thinking the coasters were Frisbees, broke a coffee table while dancing on it, and set fire a chair while playing with a lighter. After, he dragged poor Jou into a room and somehow got him into a dog's suit and had a leash around his neck. For the rest of night he was tied to a chair because Yugi couldn't get the knot untied; Bakura cursed it. How Ryou got home without being jumped by the spirit is a mystery to them all.  
  
Seto looked down at his little lover and smiled, "Maybe this time I'll just keep some of the liquor out and watch him at all times."  
  
Yami laughed and jumped into Seto's arms, his legs coming around his waist, "Or maybe do you want to keep it out to get me drunk?"  
  
Seto leaned in closer, "Maybe I do . . . maybe I don't. It's all up to me." With a kiss to the nose, Seto flipped Yami over his shoulder, carrying him like a sack of potatoes.  
  
Yami gave a surprised yelp and started beating on Seto's back, "You pompous ass! Put me down!"  
  
"Nope. I'm allowed to do whatever I want with you so there!" Seto gave Yami's butt a small smack and made his way upstairs.  
  
Yami pushed himself off of Seto's back a bit and said, "You know something, if we were back in Ancient Egypt I'd be whooping your ass right now!"  
  
"Why is that? Because you were the Pharaoh?"  
  
"No . . . because I was a lot taller you jackass!"  
  
Seto laughed long and hard and closed the door to their room, "I'll believe it!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So after a long hot shower – courtesy of Seto – and Mokuba left for camp, they called up the gang and now everyone was seated in the living room, everything breakable and/or valuable removed from the room. Well . . . mostly everything.  
  
At present things were going smoothly. Yugi and Jou were sitting on the couch, Jou playing with Yugi's hair and Yugi pretty much falling asleep. Bakura was being himself by kissing Ryou's neck and Ryou trying dreadfully not to moan. Honda had his head in Otogi's lap, and Mai was sitting in a chair filing her nails while talking to Yami and Seto.  
  
However, Malik and Marik were farther away from the group hunched over something no one could see. Mai gave a concerned look and whispered, "You don't think they have matches again do you?"  
  
Yami shrugged, "Knowing them, yes, just as long as they keep them in their pockets. We don't need to buy more furniture right now."  
  
Mai exhaled and went back to filing her nails. Sure she was still a little mad at the boys for sending her to the Shadow Realm, but she's virtually gotten over it and they proved to be pretty descent guys. All you have to do is get pass the crazy shit they do and you're all set.  
  
Finally someone spoke up. "Hey, you blondes! What are you guys conniving over there?!" Ryou gave Bakura's arm a smack and Bakura gave one back in return.  
  
Marik turned around and tried to put on the innocent face, but was failing miserably with the crazy glint in his eyes, "Oh. Nothing. Why do you ask?"  
  
Seto spoke up, "When are you NOT up to something?"  
  
Marik thought about it. "Uhhhh . . . Never?"  
  
"We're making a trap!" Shouted Malik excitedly.  
  
Yami walked over, "And what might this trap be for?"  
  
Malik brought out a blueprint. "Here's our plan. We heard that Anzu had come back so we thought of this idea!" He pointed to an X on the print, "you see, if she ever comes here again, we'll have a surprise for her. When she steps on the porch right here and rings the bell, it will trigger a cable in the cement tile. The spring will snap and she'll go flying across the yard!"  
  
Everyone started laughing and Yami said, "Sounds like a pretty good idea, however, why do you care if she comes after me?"  
  
Marik rolled up the blueprint and said, "Hey, we may not like you a lot, but being around her is just torture for anyone."  
  
"Plus," interrupted Malik, "she came on to me once so you can consider this revenge."  
  
Again everyone laughed. After a few minutes of silence Bakura spoke up. "I'm bored, let's play a drinking game!"  
  
"Oh dear Lord," grumbled Ryou who put a hand over his eyes, "Last time that happened you almost burned this place down."  
  
"So, at least we had a good night afterwards," He retorted back while raising a seductive eyebrow. Ryou's face turned a bright pink.  
  
Mai spoke up, "IF we did play a drinking game, what kind would it be?"  
  
The room was silent for a moment, everyone trying to think of the best drinking game. Seto smirked and replied, "Instead of a drinking game why not body shots?" Getting up he went into the kitchen.  
  
"What's a body shot?" asked Jou.  
  
"OH OH I KNOW I KNOW!!!" shouted Malik with his arm raised.  
  
Jou looked at the blonde, "How?"  
  
Malik pointed in Seto's direction, "I saw him do it once with Yami. It was when you were tied to that chair that one day."  
  
"Don't remind me!"  
  
Bakura snickered at the memory and Seto came back with shot glasses, sugar packs, vodka, and a plate of limes. Setting the contents down on the coffee table, Bakura made a grab for the vodka. Seto snatched it away. ". . . Ass." Grumbled a pissed off Bakura.  
  
Seto ignored the comment and poor the vodka into the cups. "So . . . who wants to go first?"  
  
"Why don't you and Yami go first so you can show dog boy how it's done." Commented Otogi who dodge a pillow flung at his head.  
  
"Enough with the dog jokes dice boy!" snarled Jou.  
  
Seto smirked. "He snarls. That means he has to be a dog."  
  
Jou lunged at Kaiba only to be held back by Yugi. Yugi could be strong if he wanted to. "Jou, calm down!"  
  
After Jou was sitting down – boiling with anger mind you – Seto looks at Yami and smirks. Yami mirrors his smirk and got off the couch and walked over. Turning back to Jou, Seto grinned and said, "Pay attention. You may learn something."  
  
Grabbing Yami around the waist, Seto latched his soft lips onto Yami's exposed part of his neck. Slowly his tongue ran over the spot, making it moist. Giving one last lick for extra moister, Seto picked up a pack of sugar, pored it over the moist part of Yami's neck, and then grabbed a slice of lime.  
  
Yami, whose eyes had been closed since the beginning, felt the skin part of the lime being pressed to his lips. Opening his mouth large enough for Seto to place the lime in between his teeth, he then sank his teeth into the skin; its sour taste washing over his tongue. Again Seto's tongue came to his neck, slowly lapping up the sugar. Yami held back a moan, Seto's movement's seductive and sending electricity through his body.  
  
Seto smirked against Yami's neck and ran a hand down his side. He felt Yami tense. With one final lick he moved away, Yami giving a small whimper in the process. Quickly grabbing the shot of vodka, Seto downed the drink, the bitter taste mixing with the sugar. Next he bit into the other end of the lime still in Yami's mouth, his lips connecting with Yami's for a brief second, then parted taking the lime with him.  
  
Opening his eyes slowly, Yami came in contact with deep cerulean eyes filled with amusement, passion, and lust. Damn he couldn't get enough of those eyes.  
  
Everyone else stared. It wasn't like they had never seen the two make out before, but the way they did it . . . it was always so erotic and sensual. They could turn the most innocent of acts into a sex game! Jou was the first to come out of the stupor, "Whoa . . . so that's how a body shot works?"  
  
"Uh huh," mumbled Yami who was still looking at Seto.  
  
"Sometimes we like to play a little game," said Seto who spit the lime out of his mouth, "how long can you keep yourself from moaning."  
  
Jou stared dumbly, "Oh. Uh okay."  
  
So for the rest of the afternoon everyone was giving their koi's body shots, except Mai who was contemplating who would collapse first from all the booze. Interestingly enough it was Ryou who passed out first, noticing Bakura liked it when HE did the body shot. After that Seto called it a night, and got a limo for everyone so they could go home.  
  
Yami, who was a little tipsy himself, latched onto Seto's waist. "Well that was fun wasn't it?"  
  
Seto only nodded and looked at the clock. 9:55 p.m. He gave Yami a little shake. "Ready to go to bed love?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm," mumbled Yami in Seto's shirt. Giving a sigh he asked, "Seto, do you have to go to work tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, Yami. I have a big meeting tomorrow," replied Seto who completely forgot about tomorrow, "but after I'm taking the whole week off. That way we can do whatever we want." He gave a little wink.  
  
Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. "You are so silly Seto."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because your hand is on my crotch."  
  
Seto smirked and rubbed a little harder, making Yami moan. "You don't seem to mind."  
  
Yami's breathing became uneven as he grounded his hips into Seto's hand, "Not at all." Looking up his lips were captured by Seto's, his tongue tracing the curve of his lips. Picking up Yami, Seto made his way towards their room, the door clicking silently behind them.  
  
******************************************  
  
Sorry if you were looking for a lemon in this chapter. But to make it up there will be one in the second chapter! Yay!!!!! *does happy dance*  
  
So . . . what did you think so far? Likable, loveable, awful, stop right now? Tell me! Me must know or else I can't continue it!!!!!  
  
Anyway . . . chapter one to Seto's Week is complete! Hope ya like, R&R please and thank you, and stay tuned for another chapter to Seto's Week! ^_~  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Monday

OMG YOU PEOPLE SO ROCK! I can't believe all of the reviews I have gotten for this story! *glomps all readers* you don't know how happy you people made me!  
  
Just because you guys have made me so happy I shall now give you the second chapter to Seto's Week! Aren't you excited?!?! I hope you are! ^_~  
  
Well here ya go! Chapter two! Hope ya like!  
  
(Disclaimer: Simple, do not own Yugioh so NO SUEING! Need I say more?)  
  
". . ." Speaking  
  
' . . .' Thinking... don't think it's that hard to figure out.  
  
(A note from Seto) ohhh... interesting no?  
  
~*~*WARNING!! ~*~* THIS CHAPTER SHALL CONTAIN A LEMON, NOT REALLY DETAILED BUT IT'S STILL A LEMON. SO IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE READING THIS THEN I SUGGEST YOU EITHER CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW OR JUST SKIP OVER IT! I WILL GIVE YOU WARNING WHEN IT COMES UP SO BE PREPARED! BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR OWN READING! DON'T TAKE AWAY OTHER PEOPLE'S ENJOYMENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ~*~*WARNING!!!~*~*  
  
Now, have fun reading! ^_^  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- *smack*  
  
Seto lied still with his hand still on the alarm clock. 'Alarm clocks must die' thought Seto as he tried desperately to get up, however was feeling quite warm in bed. Rubbing his eyes he looked over at the clock. 6:00 a.m. He sighed, 'God I hate Mondays.'  
  
Trying to sit up, Seto noticed he was pinned down to the bed. Looking down at his chest he saw why and smiled. Now he knew why he felt so warm. Yami was sprawled on top of him, one leg on each side of his body, his head on Seto's chest. One hand was covering his face, while his left was tangled in his hair. The sheets were wrapped around his body like a toga giving him a silly, yet regal look. Hey... Yami can pull off that look, he WAS Pharaoh after all.  
  
Seto laughed inside, 'How in the world does he get comfortable like that?' Raising his hand, he gave Yami a little shake, "Yami... baby wake up."  
  
Yami gave a sleepy moan and stretched, his legs sliding against Seto's body much like a cat, "Nu-uh. Sleepy time."  
  
Seto chuckled, Yami's form shaking with it, "Sorry Yami, but I have to get up now."  
  
Yami just shook his head and put his arms around Seto's neck, "Go back to bed, Kaiba."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. There were only a three ways to get out of Yami's grip when he was tired like this. One: wait till he falls asleep again, and then entangle yourself... too much of a hassle. Two: wrestle him until he falls asleep again then get out of bed... Seto didn't feel like getting a bruise; Yami was one strong bastard for how small he was. Or three: kiss him so hard that he'll want to get up for the rest of the day.  
  
Seto decided to go with number three.  
  
Tapping the top of Yami's head, Seto waited for Yami to raise his tired eyes. Cupping his face, he fastened his lips against Yami's, the spirit's eyes widening, fully awake now. Closing his eyes, Seto worked his tongue over Yami's lips then slipped it carefully inside his mouth.  
  
Yami purred into the kiss, his fingers tangling into Seto's hair. One of his legs brushed alongside Seto's side, and he heard the CEO moan. He felt Seto run his hands down his back, fingers scraping lightly sending chills down his spine. However, he then felt them slowly tracing a path to his sides, but couldn't react quickly enough when the inevitable happened.  
  
Seto smirked as his fingers dug softly into Yami's side, the smaller man bursting into a fit of giggles and falling on his side trying to get away. Seto followed his movements and continued his assault until Yami couldn't breathe. Leaning on an elbow he observed his lover, his face flushed and his breathing ragged. He smiled. "Tired now?"  
  
Yami looked over and stuck out his tongue, "bastard."  
  
"Only around you. Usually I'm called a jackass."  
  
Yami gave a tired laugh and turned to face his lover, "Yeah I guess you're right." He looked at the clock. "Guess you should get ready for work, huh?"  
  
Seto sighed and gave Yami a chaste kiss, "Yep. Go back to sleep, it's still early."  
  
Yami nodded and snuggled into the big feather pillows. He felt the bed bounce as Seto exited the bed to go take his morning shower. Yami sighed and closed his eyes. It felt cold without Seto near.  
  
Something heavy and warm came over his body. Opening his eyes he saw Seto had placed a giant quilt over him. Yes... it is summer, but the house has air conditioning. It can get cold man! (AN: oh come on! You have to admit it! Who's with me on this one?!?!?)  
  
Seto pulled the quilt up to Yami's chin. Giving him a kiss on the forehead he said, "When you wake up how about you go to Yugi's for the day. That way you won't be too lonely in such a big house."  
  
Yami nodded and yawned, "I guess that'll work. Have fun at work, and don't kill anyone." He replied while shaking a finger at his boyfriend.  
  
"I'll try not to," replied Seto. With one last kiss he said, "Love you."  
  
"Love you too Seto." Afterward, Seto walked towards the bathroom and Yami fell back asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi sat on the couch of his living room, a book held between his small hands. A noise jerked him out of his reading coma, (AN: this happens to me all the time. I'll be reading a book and no one can tear me away from it. It always takes a stupid noise and I jump! Every time! ACK! I'll shut up now.) and he turned his head to see his grandpa - Sugoroku - go and get the phone. Yugi turned back to his book.  
  
After a few mumbled words Grandpa stuck his head out of the kitchen, "Yugi, it's for you."  
  
"Coming Grandpa." Quickly marking off the page he was on, Yugi heaved himself off the couch and jogged to the kitchen. He skidded to a halt just as his Grandpa handed him the phone. Yugi asked who it was.  
  
"It's Kaiba," was the reply.  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow as he brought the phone to his ear, "Kaiba?"  
  
A deep laughed emanated from the phone, "Yes, Yugi it's Kaiba."  
  
Yugi looked at the clock in the kitchen, "Aren't you supposed to be at work today?"  
  
"I'm calling from work as we speak," said Seto, "but that's not the point. I need you to do me a favor."  
  
Yugi gave a surprised stare, "O-Okay... what do you need?" Yugi began fiddling with his bangs.  
  
"Yami is going to be over your house soon... he's probably walking up your driveway as we speak."  
  
Yugi snorted.  
  
"Oh look who it is! It's Yami!" Sugoroku said enthusiastically.  
  
Sure enough, Yami was walking in front of the game shop, his hands shoved in his pockets as he greeted Sugoroku. Yugi stared in disbelief, trying to figure out if Seto was psychic.  
  
He heard Seto laugh again, "I guess I was right. Anyway, this is what I need you to do. I need you to keep Yami at your house for as long as you can. He knows I usually get home around five-ish so he'll want to go back. Don't let him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I have something planned and if he shows up early it will ruin the surprise. You can let him come back when he receives a package. Got that?"  
  
Yugi gave Yami a nod as he entered the game shop. He turned his attention back to the phone. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thanks Yugi," there was a pause, "I have to go. Big meeting with associates who will kiss up to me as if I was king."  
  
Yugi nodded, not really caring if Seto couldn't see him. "Ja ne. Good luck." The line was cut. Hanging back up the phone, he saw Yami sitting on the counter with a drink in his hand. Yugi gave a smile, "Hey Yami."  
  
"Hello hikari," Yami motioned to the phone, "who was that?"  
  
Yugi gave a shrug, "No one of really any importance, mostly the warehouse that helps us keep track of our merchandise."  
  
Yami nodded and jumped off the counter, "Must be someone really boring by the way you were talking."  
  
Yugi smirked, 'If only you knew.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto hung up the phone with a grin on his face. If everything went smoothly, then his plan would be a success.  
  
He chuckled, "Yami... you are going to like what I have in store for you." Quickly he picked the phone back up and dialed another number.  
  
A few minutes later he hung up the phone and leaned back in the big leather chair. He was enjoying himself immensely. A knock on the door brought him back to reality. "Enter." Came his gruff reply, trying to put back on the badass image.  
  
His secretary stuck her head through the door, "The meeting room is ready for you, Kaiba."  
  
He gave a curt nod of his head and stood up. Grabbing his briefcase he walked out the door, trying to figure out a way not to fall asleep during the meeting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The little bell over the door jingled, signaling a customer.  
  
"Hey Yug!"  
  
Yugi smiled as he saw Jounouchi walking through the front door, his hair wild like always. Putting down the large box he was carrying, Yugi walked over and gave his koi a giant hug, "Hey Jou. What are you doing here?"  
  
Jou wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders, "Well I heard that Yami was over so I decided to visit youz guys." He looked around, "Speakin' of which... where is Yami?"  
  
"Over here," came a disgruntled grunt from the storage room. Sure enough, there was Yami walking out of the storage room carrying two boxes that looked heavy. Setting the boxes down on the counter he looked over at Jou, "What do you need?"  
  
Jou shrugged, "Just came to see how youz was doin'. Wasn't able to keep Kaiba home today?" gave a laugh and gave a playful punch on Yami's arm.  
  
Yami chuckled and wiped his hands on his pants, "Afraid not. He had a big meeting today," he looked over the clock, "well, it's about five o' clock and Seto should be home soon. I'll see you later Yugi."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Yami turned and raised an eyebrow. Yugi had flung himself so he now had his arms wrapped around the spirit's waist. Yugi let go and said, "You can't leave yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Uh... because... uh..." Yugi looked around the game shop, his eyes falling on Jou, "because Jou wanted to duel with you!"  
  
"He does?"  
  
"I do?" replied Jou. He looked Yugi in the eyes, a desperate look on his face. Jou then looked at Yami, "Uh... yeah Yami. I wanted to tune up my duelin' skills. Can ya help me man?"  
  
Yami looked at Yugi then at Jou, "You seem to be doing just fine, Jou. But..." he sighed, "if you really want me to then I will."  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Yugi who pushed Yami into the living area of the game shop, "Let's start right now!"  
  
Yami went to the stairs, "Just let me go get my deck."  
  
When he was gone Jou turned to Yugi and said, "Okay, Buddy. What's going on here?"  
  
"I'm doing a favor for Seto. I'm supposed to keep Yami here as long as possible. Seto has something planned for him."  
  
"Why must I duel him though? You know I'll lose."  
  
Jou's face became one of surprise as he felt Yugi grab his shirt and yank him down. Now they were face to face, Yugi giving him a hard stare. "If you don't duel him then someone is going to be very lonely tonight on the couch," he brought their faces closer, "Get the point?"  
  
Jou nodded his head vigorously, "Whatever you say," Yugi smiled, gave Jou a small kiss and let go. When Jou was standing straight up he clapped his hands together, "Alright, time to get my ass kicked!"  
  
Yugi laughed and both sat down waiting for Yami to return.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I attack with The Dark Magician. Sorry Jou, you lose."  
  
"Oh dammit! That's the second time!" Jou sighed and slouched into the couch. "I don't think I can take another ass whoopin'."  
  
Yami smirked and looked over at the clock. Nine o'clock. Other than dueling, Yami had stayed for dinner on Yugi's request, and then Jou had to go and get his dueling deck, delaying the match even more. When both had finally started the duel it was about 7:30. Since both were such good duelists, the duels lasted longer than he planned.  
  
Yami gave a sigh. "Look, I think it's about time I went home. Seto's probably is waiting for me." Yami started getting up.  
  
Yugi jumped up pushed Yami back down. "Oh why not another game!"  
  
"Because I want to go home."  
  
"Yeah... let him go home." Said Jounouchi urgently.  
  
Yugi looked desperate, "Oh come on it'll be fu–"His sentence was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. "Now who could that be?" he said in an exasperated voice. Storming towards the door he flung it open to be greeted by a colorful array of flowers.  
  
"Flower delivery to a Yami Motou-san!" Said the deliverer happily.  
  
"I'm Yami."  
  
Said voice came out of the living room, a confused look on his face.  
  
The deliverer girl held out the arrangement, "Here you so, sir! Whoever sent you these must really love you!" With a wave and a wink she skipped away to the waiting car.  
  
Yami stood there quietly, the flowers held in his hand. Looking down at the flowers he noticed that they were roses, his favorite. In the middle of the vase were twelve ruby red roses in the shape of a heart. Around those were tinted blue roses that made an outline of the red ones. Yellow ones followed the blue, and then white roses followed after those. The result of all the roses was one giant heart.  
  
In the very center of the arrangement was one of those plastic sticks that held a card. Setting the flowers down on the counter, Yami picked up the note and read it:  
  
(Like the roses? They're the only flower that's as beautiful as you are. Feel up to another game? Here's what you have to do. Wait at the game shop until my limo comes to pick you up. Your prize will be at home. Can you find it? I'll be waiting for you. Love, Seto.)  
  
He swallowed. Damn Seto and his love for making up games. Turning around he looked over to see Jou and Yugi staring at him.  
  
"So... who sent them?" Said Jou in an excited voice.  
  
"Who else would send them, Jou? Seto did!" said Yugi in an amused voice.  
  
Yami's attention was brought to the door by the sound of a vehicle pulling up in front of the store. Looking outside he saw Seto's limo, the driver getting out and standing at the rear door of the car. He looked over at Yugi, "Looks like that's my ride."  
  
Yugi looked outside and nodded, "See you later, Yami."  
  
Yami said his goodbyes and walked out to the limo. He smiled at the driver, "Hey Mak."  
  
"Good evening, Yami-san. Have a good day?" Mak smiled politely and opened the rear door.  
  
"Nice, thanks." Hopping in the back of the limo, Yami sat back in the leather seat, the roses balancing in his lap. When Mak was behind the wheel of the car he sped off.  
  
Yami noticed something wedge between the seats of the limo. Setting the vase of roses between his feet, he pulled another piece of paper out of the seat and opened it. It read:  
  
(Hopefully you found this before you made it back to the mansion. Time for the game; The Seto Kaiba Treasure Hunt. Can you figure out where I am? Your prize is waiting for you. Ready? Clue one: When walking into the door of the mansion, what's the first thing you do after closing the door? Your second clue awaits you.)  
  
Yami looked at the note, his brow furrowed in confusion. The first thing you do? There were a few things you could do. Lock the door, for one. Take off your shoes, or put your jacket in the hallway closet...  
  
Yami smirked. His next clue was in the hallway closet. He just knew it.  
  
Yami felt the car come to a stop and he looked out the window. Sure enough the limo was in front of the mansion. Not waiting for Mak, Yami flung the door open and ran into the house. His adrenaline was high because of his anticipation. Seto always seemed to do that to him. He never really knew why. Yami closed the front door.  
  
Quickly putting the flowers on the hallway table, Yami ran to the hallway closet and flung the door open. Sure enough, a note was tapped to the inside of the door:  
  
(Good Yami. You found the first clue. How smart you are. Time for clue number two. Days come and past, and I tell you when it happens. However, if you don't check up on my battery I can fail to run because I'm old. What am I?)  
  
Yami cocked his head. His first thought was a calendar, but that didn't need batteries. His next thought turned to a clock, but all of those were state of the art, updated ones. All of them except...  
  
Yami dashed into the living room where the Grandfather clock stood in the corner. Walking closer, he noticed another piece of paper stuck between the door of the grandfather clock. Grabbing the note he unfolded it and read:  
  
(Getting warmer love. Only two more clues to go. Ready for clue number three? I'll make it easy since I don't feel like waiting. Where's the one place you get the most exercise? Easy one, no?)  
  
Yami snorted in amusement and ran up the stairs... all the way up to their room. Opening the double doors of the master bedroom, he ran towards the bed, a note lying folded on a pillow. Swiftly picking it up he read:  
  
(Easy right? What did I tell you? Time for your last clue. I keep you protected from Mother Nature, yet I let you stand on me to look up at the stars. I protect you from the cold and watch over you from above. Figure out what I am and you'll get your prize.)  
  
Yami reread the note, this one a little more confusing. Sitting down on the bed he thought about all of the clues he was given. Protects you from Mother Nature... he assumed it had to deal with the house somewhere. Stand on me... might be the balcony out of the room? Watches over you from above... couldn't deal with balconies with that in the note. The only thing above was... his eyes widen as he figured out what the note meant.  
  
Seto was on top of the roof.  
  
Yami jumped off the bed. Running up another flight of stairs that went to the third floor, he turned to his right. At the end of the hall stood a white door labeled "roof top". Upon reaching the door, he was breathing heavily, his body tingling with anticipation. Yami gave a deep breath before opening the door. Stairs extended upward fading in the darkness. With cautious steps, he made his way up, one hand on the railing. When he reached another door, he opened it slowly. What he saw made him gasp in wonder.  
  
Part of the roof that was made into a patio – also Yami's favorite spot to sit and watch the stars – was decked out with stringing lights and candles surrounding the area, on top of the ledges and tables. Translucent drapes hung from pole stands, obscuring the view inside. Yami slowly walked over, itchy fingers pushing the red fabric aside.  
  
Yami's breath caught in his throat. Instead of the normal swing, a large pad that resembled a mattress replaced it. Silk blankets of deep reds and blacks covered the pad, and many cushions were scattered along the top, the resemblance of a couch crossing into his mind. A low table about the size of a lamp table was set off to the side, a strawberry cheesecake sitting delicately on its surface making Yami's mouth water.  
  
Yet the most delicious thing about the whole arrangement was the person on top of the cushions. Seto Kaiba was leaning against the cushions, his legs out in front of him, one bent with an elbow resting on top of it. Yami gulped as he saw what he was wearing.  
  
Seto had on a black button up t-shirt which, at the moment, was unbuttoned showing off his athletic chest and torso. Black leather pants that hugged his hips adorned the bottom half of his body, an intricate blue design on the sides. Black eyeliner could be seen around Seto's blue eyes, making his eyes more pronounced and gave him that erotic Egyptian look that made Yami swoon.  
  
Seto smirked at Yami's reaction, "Well, well, well... looks like Yami has found the buried treasure," he held out a hand, "care to see what the treasure chest holds?"  
  
Yami stood there spellbound. This was more than just a treasure hunt... Yami felt as if he had just died and went to heaven. Coming out of his stupor, he walked over and took his hand. At that moment Seto pulled him down so he was straddling his waist. Yami wanted to moan; instead he smirked and said, "Hopefully this treasure chest holds some gold."  
  
Seto leaned closer, "It holds something better than gold... much better." He nipped at Yami's neck, "Let's just hope you can handle it."  
  
Yami bit his bottom lip, arching his neck to give the brunette better access. Slowly his hands trailed up Seto's bare chest, the muscles under his hands rippling with expectation. He felt Seto's tongue make a trail from shoulder to jaw line, the active tongue ending its excavation at Yami's mouth. With a small amount of force, Seto was able to push his tongue into Yami's warm cavern, drinking him in as if he was a vampire craving for blood.  
  
When the kiss broke both men were panting heavily, one grinning like a maniac, and the other like a Cheshire cat. Seto grabbed a plate with a slice of cheesecake on it. Pulling a strawberry off the top he held it between his fingers. "Hungry Yami?" he said with a grin.  
  
Yami leaned over, dark crimson eyes holding blue. Leisurely, Yami let his mouth enclosed itself around Seto's fingers. A soft velvet tongue wrapped around one of Seto's digits, slowly and tantalizing sweeps making him go crazy. Yami's tongue pushed at the strawberry, taking it out of Seto's grasp, then pushed Seto's fingers out of his mouth.  
  
Giving a moan of satisfaction, Yami let his hands run across Seto's chest, "Yummy. Sweet and delicious... and I'm not talking about the strawberry."  
  
Seto smirked, "Glad to hear it," he put a fork filled with cheesecake to the other boy's mouth, "however I can tell you're still hungry."  
  
In companionable silence, the two lovebirds ate their cheesecake; mostly being shoved in each other's faces would be a better way to explain it. Their laughter mingled together creating a beautiful sound that only two people who were truly in love could make. With loving touches they would clean each other off, only minutes later becoming dirty with the sweet cake.  
  
When both were full they cuddled close on the makeshift couch, just holding each other under the clear skies.  
  
Yami shivered. Although this normal leather tank top was replaced with a deep crimson one made of silk, the summer winds blew past making the air chilly.  
  
Seto noticed his little lover shiver and wrapped his arms tighter around Yami's shoulders, "Cold, love?"  
  
Yami gave a weak nod, "Just a little. I'll be fine."  
  
Seto rubbed his back, his forehead coming to rest on the spirits, "Would you like me to warm you up?" he gave a sly smile and his eyes danced with excitement.  
  
Yami turned his head, their lips only centimeters apart, "What do you have in mind?" looking into his eyes, he shivered in delight, knowing full well what his lover meant.  
  
"Oh I don't know... I was thinking..." Seto pushed Yami on his back, one of his hands trailing down Yami's front, "something on the lines of this..." trailing off he let his lips descend onto Yami's, a content sigh coming from them both.  
  
*~*~*~*LEMON STARTS HERE! DON'T LIKE IT SKIP DOWN!!!*~*~*~*  
  
The kiss progressed slowly, the intimacy of the kiss intensifying with every passing second until tongues played for dominance and hands roamed over clothed bodies.  
  
The kiss broke and both panted hard, their chest rising and falling simultaneously. Seto smiled and let his hands pull at the hem of Yami's shirt. In one swift movement the shirt was off, Seto's following only seconds later. Staring down at his Egyptian beauty, Seto couldn't help but let his smile grow bigger.  
  
Seto let his hand stroke Yami's cheek. "God how I love you."  
  
Yami smiled and grabbed Seto's wrist. Bring the hand to his lips; he gave the palm a lingering kiss, Seto's fingers curling. When he removed Seto's hand Yami gave a broad smile, "Show me how much you love me. Make love to me."  
  
Seto kissed him hard, "Anything for you." He mumbled against his lips, his hands roaming down to undo Yami's leather pants. Yami's own had attached themselves to Seto's zipper, both finally discarding the last shred of clothing between them.  
  
Seto reached under one of the cushions and brought out a small thing of oil. Coating three fingers, he watched Yami spread his legs to give him better access. Ever so slowly Seto stretched him, watching for any sign of discomfort.  
  
Yami moaned and leaned back on his fingers, "Hurry Seto... I want you in me now."  
  
Seto groaned. After quickly coating himself with the oil he poised himself over Yami. Supporting himself in his forearms, he slowly penetrated Yami's entrance, the crimson-eyed man closing his eyes and moaning in bliss. Once he was fully inside the other, Seto felt Yami wrapped his long legs around his waist, taking him in even further. He saw Yami nod his head, and then slowly began to move.  
  
They moved at a comfortable pace, trying desperately to make their lovemaking last. After a while Yami became bored and wrapped his legs tighter around Seto, "Seto... faster... please..."  
  
Giving a groan, Seto complied with Yami's demands, claiming his lips while he quickened the pace. He felt the other moan into his mouth, his hands coming around his neck to tangle in his brown hair. His own hands trailed down Yami's chest, coming to play with the pert buds that were being neglected.  
  
Yami broke the kiss, panting hard as the sensations took hold. Seto's pace became more frenzied, making him see bright white flashes of pleasure. "Oh Ra... harder... please... UHHHHHHH!"  
  
He threw his head back, Seto's mouth taking the advantage and latching onto the smooth flesh. His movements became faster, their bodies moving as one. Time seemed endless, mount upon mounts of pleasure taking them higher and higher.  
  
Yami couldn't take it anymore. With a loud scream he released, still feeling Seto pound into his willing body. A few more thrusts and Seto joined him over the edge, his body becoming taut and a guttural moan coming from his throat.  
  
*~*~*~*LEMON IS OVER! IT'S OKAY TO READ NOW!*~*~*~*  
  
Both laid entangled together, their bodies glinting in the moonlight. Seto lifted his head up and stared at his lover. Yami had his eyes closed, a small smile gracing his face. The moonlight bounced off his face, making him look like some sort of god.  
  
Seto sighed as he pulled out of his koi, his head coming to rest on the spirit's chest. "I love you, Yami."  
  
Yami opened his eyes and looked down at him, "and I you... my only love." He smiled as Seto looked up, his eyes glowing with love and compassion.  
  
With a chaste kiss, Seto brought a blanket around their forms, both falling asleep under a sky filled with stars, the full moon watching over them as they slept in peace.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Okay talk about SAP! That was enough to choke a friggin' horse! Awe who cares! I love sappy stories! I can do whatever I want! Hehe ^_^  
  
Anyway... sorry if the lemon kind of sucked. It was just a little one to show how much they really loved each other. Also I got a little bored in writing this so I didn't put in much detail. Sorry.  
  
Also... I'm starting to run out of ideas for Seto... any suggestions? Do you want something interesting done to Yami? Tell me! I must know! Please please please!!!  
  
Anyway... chapter two done, R&R please and thank you, and stay tuned for another chapter to Seto's Week!  
  
Please don't forget to leave reviews to make me feel special! I love reviews! Flames will amuse me...  
  
P.s. If you get a chance check out my new story I have out. It's a Yugioh story of course called "It is Forbidden". Like always it's a Seto/Yami fic. Please check it out and leave a review... I like this story but I don't want to continue it if people aren't reviewing it. Arigato!!! ^_^  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
